Mysterious Macaw
by Jeff117
Summary: A Mysterious White Macaw is vanished and got portaled into Brazil for the punishment.What will happened to him?Ratings will maybe be changed into M in a future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**...Enjoy this new story...**

* * *

Chapter 1:Dark Side

* * *

(San Francisco,California)

In a city of San Francisco zoo in late night.

All animals are sleeping in their home in cage.

One Macaw male in a black coat is awake looking at the sky.

He heard something to his left.

It was his best friend in a same coat the blue Macaw.

His friend is opening the cage and following him.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

(Somewhere in San Francisco)

They landed at the metal secret place.

The Macaw let the in with a group of Macaws in black coats.

'Thank you Soap for bringing me here.'He said.

'You bet Iso.'Soap said.

His friend to some place.

'Hey brother.'He looked behind and it was his sister.

'Hey sister.'He smiles.

She walked towards him and kissed his cheek.

'Jonna,you don't have to kiss me on the cheek everytime.'

'Um,do you want me to kiss you on the forehead?'

'Maybe later sis,but we have a meeting to do.'

'Shall we?'

They took each other's wing and walks to the meeting.

* * *

(In The Meeting)

'これはばかげている、どのように我々は、このがらくたをどうするつもりです！!'(**This is ridiculous,How are we going to do about this crap!?**)Chinese Macaw yell.

'Es ist Mist Ursache wir verloren unsere Jungs in Alaska?'(**It's crap cause we lost our guys in Alaska?**)German Macaw yelled back

'Patient!'American Macaw said.'We don't care if we lose our guys or not,not if we-'

He looked at his kids who came.

'来た人よく見る。'(Well look who came.)

'Can it Shepard.'Iso he looked back at his father.

'Son,do you realised what have you just done?'

'Father,i did not do it!'

'Don't you dare lie to me.

You lefted 100 of our guys and got them killed.'

'It was my orders Father.'

'Bullsh*t.'

'Father!'Jonna said.

'沈黙！'(**Silence!**)

'You shut up!'Iso yelled.

'Thats it Son,you are vanished.'

'WHAT?Dad you can't do this!'

'Yes i can and i will.'

Iso was grabbed by two Macaws.

And taking away.

'Iso please don't go!'Jonna hugged him.

'Jonna i have to.

Their is no other way sis.'

As they bring him to the the portal.

Jonna grabbed Iso from them and kissed him.

She broke it and hugged him.

'Brother,i will find you.'

'Sis,why did you-'

Before Jonna response,they threw him into the portal and never been seen again.


	2. Chapter 2:Spy on him!

Chapter 1:Spy on him!

* * *

Shepard and his German friend walks down the stair to the food place.

'なぜ磯の父は彼を離れて消えるのでしょうか？'

(**Why does Iso's Father vanish him away?**)Shepard said as they walking.

'Was meinst du, warum sein Vater ihn vergehen? Er wurde bestraft!'

(**What do you mean why his Father vanish him away?He was punished!**)German Macaw said.

They leaned against the well,they peeked and see's Iso's Sister Jonna dropping tears in the table.

'Mann, ich fühle mich schlecht für sie.'

(**Man i feel bad for her.**)

'同じ は何かをしなければならない'

(**Same have to do something**)

'Ich werde sie beruhigen.'

(**I gonna calm her down.**)

'オーケー'

(Okay.)

Shepard watches his friend walking towards her.

He was going to go with him,but he got a idea.

He walks back upstairs.

* * *

Shepard went into his room,he grabed the picture of his father in Japan,He put his hand on the hand scanning.

It opened,the robot came flying to him and said.

'シェパード、一体何をやって？'

(**Shepard,what the hell you doing?**)His robot said.

'我々は、ISOを見つけることができるようにイムは追跡をもたらす。'

(**Im bringing the tracking so that we can find Iso.)**

'卿、何を他の人がこれについて調べる場合は？'

(**Sir,What if the others find out about this?**)

'何のMEA-絶対 は、ISOを見つけるのですか'

(**What do you mea-Never find Iso**)

'かしこまりました。'

(Yes sir.)

His robot flew off to find Iso.


	3. Chapter 3:Brazil

Chapter 3:Brazil

* * *

The city of Rio De Janiro,it is night time and people are walking back to homes,the city looks beautifull and clean.

The Cat walks tigerly towards the Green Wing Macaw and Cat jumped on him and was about to claw him.

But the Portal opened up as they looked at it.

The blue light of the Portal attracts to the other Macaws who is awake in the jungle.

Iso flew out of the Portal and dropped into the ground and Macaw and the Cat ran away.

slowly opened his eyes and everything is blery(Don't know how to spell it right)right now,he looks up and sees two blue Macaws and one Toucan flying towards him before he passed out.

* * *

In the hollow,Iso was sleeping quietly,but he can feel the tiny bit of water splashing on him,he started to move and opened his eyes and closed his eyes.

'Its working!Splash more on him!'Someone said.

He was splashed hard and woke up from the water.

He looked around and see's eight birds in front of him.'Okay...Which one of you splashed the water on me?'Iso asked.

'Sorry,that was me.'Toucan said and held out his wing to him and pulled him up.

'Thanks um...'

'Rafael.'Rafael the Toco Toucan said.

'Thanks, im Iso'He looked at them.

'Im Blu'Blu the Spix's Macaw said.

'And im Jewel,Blu's wife.'Jewel the Spix's Macaw said.

He looked at Canary and Cardnial.

'Im Nico.'Nico the Yellow Canary said.

'And im Pedro.'Pedro the Red Cressed Cardnial said.

'Its nice to meet you all.'Iso said.

'Hey um Iso,are you a new Species?'

'Huh?Oh um yes,why do you ask?'

'Well,we never saw a white Macaw before,and now you're the first one.'

'Well there are more of us.'

'Where?'Blu asked.

'Its classified.'

They all looked at each other and looked back at Iso.

'Classified?'

Iso nodded.

'You guys want me tell tell you about it?'

They all nodded as yes.


End file.
